Silent Sven
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Silent Sven, also known as Sven, is an apparently mute Viking shepherd on Berk. Until, of course, he "broke his silence". Biography ''Life on Berk Silent Sven's chest hairs were burned during a Screaming Death practice drill, in "A Tale of Two Dragons". In "A View to a Skrill, Part 1", he fought off the Skrill with his head when it tried to eat his sheep flock. Sven then broke his silence in "Cast Out, Part 2" to complain to Stoick the Vast about something in Berk. Council Decisions and Berk Leadership Sven was a member of the Berk Council, as seen in "Imperfect Harmony". He agreed with Spitelout that it was dangerous to send Hiccup and his riders beyond the Archipelago's border. Sven then became frustrated by Stoick's complaining about the arrangements of the armory's weapons in the episode, "Crushing It". However, Sven was threatened by Stoick when he did not arrange the weapons the way Stoick wanted it. Sven then left to tend to his sheep. Sven made a small appearance in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1" when he complained to Stoick on Berk's Gripe Day about his lambs. Getting a Dragon Sven joined the Dragon Riders' Auxiliary in "Team Astrid", taking a Monstrous Nightmare, named Sven's Nightmare, as his dragon in order to defend Berk. He then assisted Astrid, Stoick and the other riders in defending Dragon's Edge from Dagur and his Berserkers. Sven and his Nightmare defended Berk against the Frozen Skrill when it returned in "A Time to Skrill". Family Sven appears during Berk's 400th Anniversary celebration in "Midnight Scrum". Hiccup sees three men that look suspicious and confronts them, only for them to be Sven's uncles visiting: Whispering Waldo, Soft-Spoken Sam, and Mute Marvin. Sven also makes a brief appearance in the episode "The Longest Day" when Gobber points out how the 24 hour sunlight affects the Hooligan villagers. He points at Silent Sven who is dancing with one of his sheep. Hiccup says that actually isn't so unusual for Sven. Attack on Dragon's Edge In the episode "The Wings of War, Part 1", Sven appears along with Spitelout, Stoick, and Gobber in a Berk Council meeting about how best to deal with the Dragon Flyers that have taken over Dragon's Edge. Sheep Scaring After he broke his silence, Sven's new voice scared the sheep out of the pen. Call of the Death Song While Sven does not appear in the game, his farm is a part of the "Call of the Death Song" expansion pack. An invading Death Song makes its nest there. Sven's account of the Death Song appearing on his account is detailed on the website for ''School of Dragons: Sven is also mentioned in the School of Dragons Stable Quest called "Slice and Dice", in which he needs dragon help clearing trees for a new farm. ''Further Adventures Silent Sven gets a cold, complete with a sore throat. Gothi crafts him some medicine, but needs one particular ingredient and sends Gobber out to retrieve it from Healer's Island. The last ingredient is the saliva of the Quiverpain. Gobber is ultimately successful, and Silent Sven thanks Gobber for assistance healing his sore throat. Physical Appearance Sven wears a light brown sleeveless leather tunic and has thick bushy grey eyebrows. He is bald and has a neat blonde mustache that is braided at the tip. He is sometimes seen with a spear-like weapon. Personality Not much is known about this Viking, but he seems serious and grumpy and dislikes it when people mess with his sheep and think he's deaf. He also seems to have no tolerance for disobedience from his sheep and cared deeply for his prized black sheep. He seems to think of his sheep as his children, as he was complaining to Stoick about them ruining his house and not listening to him. Appearances Trivia *Despite appearing in "Viking for Hire", he was left unnamed until "A View to a Skrill, Part 1". *His nickname might be a reference to the fact he is usually just a background character with no lines. *He shares the same name as another resident of Berk, Sven, who is voiced by Brook Chalmers. *In the first two seasons and ''Dawn of the Dragon Racers, Sven's tunic has stitching. In Dragons: Race to the Edge, it doesn't. *According to Ruffnut Thorston, his wife has a fish-gutting station, mentioned in "Snotlout Gets the Axe". References * Site Navigation Category:Hooligans Category:Viking Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Silent Sven Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters